


晚秋（11-16）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	晚秋（11-16）

【第十一章】

陈立农最近在准备评职称的材料。

晚上回到家就坐在书房里挑灯夜读。范丞丞给他炖鸡汤喝，特地加了很多枸杞。

十一月的北方寒潮入侵持续降温，天气预报又说明天会有大风。一场秋雨一场寒，一场冬风一场雪吧。

朱正廷连日的微信轰炸让范丞丞十分苦恼。和陈立农当年的暗度陈仓式小巧思撩法不同，这个小孩简直就是明目张胆简单粗暴脑回路一飞冲天的撩。

他现在开始怀疑这俩屁孩葫芦里卖的到底是什么药了。

 

“一起洗澡吗？”朱正廷当着林彦俊的面把消息发给了范丞丞。

“……这句话怎么这么耳熟。”林彦俊坐在自习室里，周围都是认真学习的小伙伴们，只有朱正廷是闲得无聊过来陪他假装谈恋爱的。

“你知道狄更斯在《双城记》里面的经典开头吗？”

“……不知道。”

“咳咳。”朱正廷清了清嗓子。“等我给你查一下啊。”

“有什么关联吗？”

朱正廷看了看，又把浏览器关掉了。“有点长，算了。我想要表达的是，一个具有概括性的开头是成功的一半，可以反复使用。”

“所以《双城记》的开头是……一起洗澡吗？”

“……果然是学法律的，逻辑满分呢。”朱正廷皮笑肉不笑的又暗搓搓把魔爪伸向了林彦俊的小蛮腰。

两人在图书馆里打成了一团，差点忽略掉了范丞丞的回复。

 

“可以啊。”范警官打算顺藤摸瓜。

 

“诶诶诶他答应了诶！”朱正廷瞬间眉飞色舞，抱住林彦俊的脸蛋就亲了一口。

“公共场合你注意一点啦！”林彦俊一脸嫌弃，真是受不了他突如其来的肉体攻击。

“你跟我一起去。”

“去哪？”

“洗澡啊。”

“这个梗还能过去吗？你放过我吧。”

“你答应过我的，我一个人按不住他。”

“……你要强奸警察啊。”不要忘了我们这个橘也是语出惊人的代表。

“你怎么回事？”朱正廷一脸的正义凛然。

“我们俩也打不过他吧。”林彦俊恢复了淡定的神气，拿起笔继续做题。

“哎呀！我计划都想好了！”朱正廷抢过他手里的笔，像模像样的列了个提纲画了个草图。

“我们先聊天。”

“……这什么破计划啊。”林彦俊突然对这个学长的智商表示怀疑。

“那不然呢？一上来就推倒吗？嘿嘿……”

“白痴哦你，小心被打成骨折送到我哥那去，赔了夫人又折兵。”

“我对自己很有信心。”朱正廷从包里掏出一块巧克力。

林彦俊也想起了自己做的蠢事情——误食安眠药偷鸡不成蚀把米摔屁屁事件。

“我要让范警官感受一次毫无压力的啪啪。”朱正廷一边嚼着巧克力，一边暗自窃喜。

“最后很可能是被范警官毫无压力啪啪啪啪打到喊救命。”林彦俊抢过巧克力一脸看热闹的样子。

“……谁让你吃的！还给我！我们走着瞧！”

 

一切倒是都在按朱正廷计划当中那样进行。

事发当天。

8am.

林彦俊在睡梦中被敲醒。

据当事人回忆，他真的搞不懂为什么晚上6点的活动需要早晨8点就起床准备，难道要去打地基专门盖一个新的酒店吗？更可怕的是，朱正廷居然已经收拾好了。

“我新染的头发好看吗？”朱正廷拨了一下刘海。

“……染了……吗？”林彦俊一脸睡意。

“瞎！”朱正廷拽住他就走。“赶紧跟我布置犯罪现场去。”

 

12am.

朱正廷顶着做好的发型自己先昏睡了过去。

林彦俊无奈，叫了个外卖。

据当事人回忆，他真的肠子都悔青了，为什么要答应朱正廷跟他一起做这么幼稚的事情，关键这货还如此的不靠谱。他草拟了一封给范丞丞的道歉信，倘若事情败露，立刻拿出来请罪，跟朱正廷撇清关系。

 

3pm.

朱正廷睡醒了。他迷迷糊糊洗了个澡出来，端起剩饭扒拉了两口。

“嗨。你怎么在这儿。”朱正廷笑嘻嘻一脸傻样。

“你说我怎么在这儿！！！”林彦俊额头爆起了范丞丞同款青筋。

“啊……今天可是大日子。我睡懵了，刚刚还梦到了范警官，嘿嘿……”

据当事人回忆，他想把陈立农喊过来一起把这货做掉算了。

 

6pm.

范警官准时出现在酒店大堂。他穿着黑色外套，收拾的利落又干脆。

“2356号房哦。”朱正廷的消息发了过去。

“所以你到底准备了什么东西啊？”林彦俊才想起来问他。

“安眠药。”

“……”

据当事人回忆，他仿佛看到了自己。

 

范丞丞的手铐就在大衣外侧装着。他想着一会要怎么审问这个小家伙。

“嘿，哥。”开门的是林彦俊。

“……你俩下午就在这儿了？”范丞丞走了进来。

“我也是刚过来。”

“呵呵，他也约你一起洗澡吗？”范丞丞坐在床上环顾四周，发现朱正廷并不在。

“你的胳膊完全康复了吧？”林彦俊一直没有正式慰问，心里却惦记着。

“嗯，没什么问题了。”

“那就好。”

朱正廷从卫生间里走出来，给林彦俊使了一个眼色。

“哥，我给你倒点水喝吧。”林彦俊起身。

“嗨，范警官。”洗澡的主人公终于出现。

“怎么，要三个人一起洗吗？”范丞丞饶有趣味看着朱正廷。

“那个吻范警官可还喜欢？”朱正廷倒也是临危不乱。

（林内个俊：什么吻？怎么就吻了？我哥知道吗？）

“还不错。”范丞丞如实回答。

“其实我对你一见钟情。”

这突然的表白把范丞丞和林彦俊都吓到了。林彦俊手里的杯子差点掉在了地上。

“哥，喝口水压压惊。”林彦俊在恰当的时机把水递给了他。

“谢谢小俊。”范丞丞坐在那儿，不知道该说什么，尴尬的喝了几口水。“那你们俩怎么回事？”

“床伴床伴。”

林彦俊真是被口无遮拦的朱正廷气个半死。

“好吧。”范丞丞一脸不可思议。“那今天到底什么情况？”

“就是一起洗澡啊。”

“……还有小俊？”

“不是，他是过来帮我按住你的，假如你不愿意。”

林彦俊现在恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

“可以啊小俊，把我骗到别人床上，然后回去找你哥哦？”范丞丞真心被他俩的小九九逗乐了。

“既然范警官同意了，那我们就开始吧。”朱正廷本来想让林彦俊出去，结果他脑子一抽说了句。

“宝宝俊也一起吧。”

一。起。去。看。流。星。雨。啊。朱。正。廷。我。想。打。死。你。

 

“你们俩自己玩吧，我先走了。”搞明白怎么回事之后，范丞丞决定离开这个是非之地。

“不行！”朱正廷拉住他。“你都答应了，必须洗！”

“带小俊吗？”

“你想带就带。林彦俊你赶紧脱干净。”

“……够了！”林彦俊实在忍无可忍，他背起包就要走。“还是你们俩自己玩去吧。”

 

然后才有意思了，你猜怎么着？范丞丞拿出手铐把林彦俊和朱正廷两个人铐住。

 

“你们俩……敢给我下药？”他退回床上坐着，额头出汗，眼神迷离，然后扶着脑袋倒了下去。

“这安眠药也太猛了吧。”被拷在一起的两个人面面相觑。

“你放了几颗？”

“我看就一包啊，都放了。”

“……你放的哪个？”

“蓝色那个啊。”

“……我不是跟你说粉色那个吗！”

林彦俊确实没多想，因为他上次从陈立农那里拿的就是蓝色的。

“那蓝色的是什么？”

“……是我为后半夜准备的。”

“……！！！？？我靠。”

“……！！！！！我才靠！”

“你哪搞来的？我在我哥那都没找到。”

“现在是探究这个的时候吗？赶紧找钥匙啊！”

 

林彦俊的右手是自由的。他慢慢向范丞丞靠近，先从大衣兜里摸起，发现除了局里的钥匙和手机没有别的东西。然后硬着头皮去摸他裤兜，把手从鼓鼓囊囊的侧兜里伸进去，隔着一层布料在大腿面游移。他看到范丞丞前面有点硬了，更可怕的是刚刚看起来还很虚弱的他突然抓住了自己的手腕，压在了他肿胀的分身上。

林彦俊的内心是崩溃的。

“我来我来。”朱正廷别别扭扭用左手在他裤兜里摸了半天，终于拿到了钥匙。

“哎呀我去，左手开锁真别扭。”朱正廷费了老大劲都捅不进去，他让林彦俊帮他。然而林彦俊的手被死死压在范丞丞的分身上。

“白痴哦你！快点啦！”林彦俊试图慢慢抽出手来。范丞丞的呼吸开始变沉重，他睁开眼看着两个人着急忙慌的样子，手终于松开了。

“咔——”手铐也打开了。

两个人站在原地深呼吸。

“现在？”林彦俊问朱正廷，眼神里布满了杀机。

“那我……就……”

“你胆子太大了吧！我怎么面对他啊以后。”

“……那要不今天就算了，我们在这陪着范警官。”朱正廷冷静了一下，他也觉得悬崖勒马比较合适。

“要不喊我哥过来。”

“你疯了吧？”

“接他回去啊。”

“他现在这样怎么出去啊。”眼瞧着范丞丞的汗水已经浸湿了衬衣。“我去给他拿凉毛巾擦一擦，你把他外套先脱掉。”朱正廷走进卫生间。

“好。”林彦俊依旧小心翼翼的靠过去，从肩膀那里一点点把范丞丞的外套扯下来。

 

朱正廷十分贴心的冲湿了两条毛巾。

与此同时，外面发出了难以名状的动静。

 

“我……靠……”朱正廷走出来的时候直接惊呆了。

 

范丞丞把林彦俊双手铐住扒光了压在身下。

 

“今天换我在上面，陈立农。”

 

【第十二章】

林彦俊来医院看朱正廷的时候，他脖子上的固定器还没摘，僵硬的转过来半个身体跟他打招呼。

“俊宝宝你来了。”

“虽然我是来看望你的，但是有两个字我必须要讲。活该！”林彦俊把水果和牛奶放下，坐在他的脚边。

“我这不是遭报应了嘛，对不起啦。”朱正廷拆了一盒牛奶，咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口，然后抹掉嘴边的奶渍，朝林彦俊不好意思的笑了笑。

“你哥不知道这事吧？”

“当然不知道。”

“那就好……”

“还是谢谢你那一桶救命水。”

“多亏我灵机一动，不然。”朱正廷三缄其口，但还是没忍住。“所以他进去了没啊？”

“……没有。”林彦俊低头眨了眨眼。

“好吧。范警官果然力气很大，我直接被他一胳膊肘怼飞了，还好只是扭到脖子，不然舞蹈生涯都要结束了。”

“下次这种歪脑筋再也不要动了。”林彦俊拿出手机，看见了陈立农发过来的消息。

 

其实那天范丞丞进去了，径直捅进去的，捅的很深很用力，抽插了好几下。

 

陈立农这边什么都不知晓，还沉浸在林彦俊谈恋爱的小郁闷里。

这几天范丞丞也怪怪的，他们自从上次之后再也没做过，看起来好像回到了之前某一段相敬如宾的日子，但是。

他从来没有像最近这么躲着他。

陈立农躺好之后主动去亲他，他也只是被动接受，口腔都不打开，好像害怕陈立农的舌头伸进来一样。

 

范丞丞在想什么呢？

当然是那个差点失控的夜晚。

从他迷迷糊糊把林彦俊的手按在自己的分身上开始。亦或更早些，他故意去摸林彦俊的分身捉弄他时。还是再往前推进，他坐在他身上涂药呢？

自己滚烫的情欲难以控制，意识没那么清醒，但是他知道那是林彦俊，不是陈立农。

然而当林彦俊第二次碰他给他脱外套的时候，他看着屁孩可爱温柔的样子，竟然真的下半身连着大脑就充血了，很想尝尝看他的味道。

当他进去之后，陈立农又从大脑里跑了出来，被压抑的感觉好像一触即发。

这真的是药物在作祟吗？

那他为什么对进入林彦俊身体时的感受念念不忘到现在呢。

只是愧疚？

范丞丞陷入了一种复杂的纠结当中。

更让他觉得恐惧的是，陈立农在这张床上亲他的时候，他也会想起林彦俊不小心吻他的那天。

这杀千刀的朱正廷啊。

 

陈立农给林彦俊发消息让他带朱正廷来家里吃饭。

“唔……”林彦俊想了想，给陈立农回了五个字。“我们分手了。”

“……这么快？”陈立农完全没有心理准备。

“嗯，性格不合。”

“好吧。那你一个人回来吃吧。”陈立农想给他做鱼吃，补一补。

“不了吧，谢谢哥。”林彦俊现在担心的问题是如何面对范丞丞。

“你要觉得不自在的话吃完就送你回学校。”陈立农又补充了一句。

“改天吧哥，最近该准备期末考试了。”

“好吧，那你注意身体。”

“好。”

 

今年冬天的第一场雪就这样不期而至。

三个人过了一段各自安好的平静生活，没想到又被莫名其妙的缘分搅在了一起。

 

陈立农评职称的材料已经准备齐全，就等着从北京出差回来答辩了。而在他出差的这几天里，范丞丞又被派到了高校，这一次是监督C大拍摄禁毒宣传片。

本来男主角定了朱正廷，但是他的脖子还没有完全康复，于是校方就拉了林彦俊来救场。

屁孩看到监视器后面坐着的范丞丞，差点忘词。

 

那天雪下的很大，导演精益求精。

“小林啊，你一会要表演的是在雪地里晕倒的样子。我希望你能演出那种被毒品困扰的失足少年的纠结和痛苦，最好能在地上多滚几圈，你看行吗？”

“……我尽量。”

范丞丞手里抱着个暖宝宝，他想找机会给林彦俊送过去。谁知道这个剧组工作效率这么高，从开拍起就没有休息，林彦俊的外套和裤子都已经湿了，露在外面举着伞的手被冻得微微发紫。

范丞丞看着实在心疼。

“导演，咱们休息五分钟吧。”他上前揽住导演的肩膀，递了根烟过去。

林彦俊终于有机会换下了那件湿掉的外套。

范丞丞自己没好意思把暖宝宝给他，就拜托工作人员塞了过去。屁孩两手抱着温暖站在大伞底下跳来跳去，和旁边的人说说笑笑总算露出了酒窝。

范丞丞也觉得暖和多了。他打开保温杯的盖子，热气迅速冒了出来。

 

晚上剧组的人喊他一块吃饭，他本来不想去，但是林彦俊也在。

好吧，下雪天，一个人，不如和大家一起吃烤肉。

有趣的是，我们尴尬事件的男主人公朱正廷也来了。

“啊！范警官。”直白如他。“最近好吗？”

“托你的福，还不错。”范丞丞喝了一点热烧酒。

林彦俊在一旁默默吃肉，没有吱声。

“哈哈，那要一起洗澡吗？”朱正廷也喝了一杯，是带着歉意的敬酒。

“别，听到洗澡俩字我都害怕。”范丞丞瞥了一眼林彦俊，不知道是被火炉熏的还是怎样，他脸格外红。

“如果有机会的话，我还是很期待！”朱正廷的直爽可爱实在让人不忍怪罪。

朱正廷坐下来吃了几口，又赶紧给林彦俊夹了好几块肉，林彦俊没怎么吃了，他一直在喝水。

“脸怎么这么红啊？”朱正廷靠过去问他，以为他还在为那件事感到不自在。

“头痛。我是不是发烧了？”林彦俊捂着脑袋，皱着眉头看朱正廷。学长赶紧摸了摸了他的额头，果然很烫。

“哇，我的手心要烤熟了。”朱正廷还是一如既往的夸张play。

“先送你回吧？”范丞丞担忧的问林彦俊。

“回学校也没人照顾啊，要不…”朱正廷本来想说开个房好了，但是觉得不大合适。“要不去你哥家吧？估计是白天拍戏着凉了。”

“不去。”林彦俊掐了一下朱正廷的胳膊。

“去医院或者去家里都行。”范丞丞看着林彦俊，等他的回复。

“就是发烧吧？”朱正廷又摸了摸他的脑袋。“陈医生还治不了个发烧了哦？”

“我不回去啦。”林彦俊站起来自己就要走，结果起的太猛，晕晕乎乎差点摔倒。

范丞丞从桌子这边绕过去。

“先回家吧，正正也一块儿过来。家里感冒药退烧药都有。”

范丞丞拉住林彦俊的小臂，露出了“大笨蛋”的熟悉笑容。给他一种无声的安稳。

 

林彦俊很久没回来过了。

屁孩在路上迷迷糊糊睡着了。他坐在后排靠着朱正廷，范丞丞坐在副驾从反光镜里偶尔看他。

书房冬天有点凉，范丞丞想了一下，还是把林彦俊放到主卧去休息。

“陈医生不在家啊？”朱正廷把被子帮林彦俊掖掖好，悄悄问正在找药的范丞丞。

他把温度计和药都拿了出来。“出差了。”然后俯身靠近林彦俊。“小俊，量个体温好不好？”

林彦俊抬起胳膊乖乖夹住温度计。

 

给屁孩喂了药，范丞丞让朱正廷帮忙把他衣服脱掉，不然太难受了，况且裤脚都是白天滚雪地的痕渍。自己则走出去在客厅沙发上坐着。

 

“正正你睡书房吧。”范丞丞打算自己睡沙发。

 

“我还要赶第二场去high呢，哈哈。”朱正廷拿起沙发上的外套穿好。“拜托范警官好好照顾俊宝宝啦。”

 

屁孩貌似做噩梦了，亦或是太难受，一晚上嘴里哼哼唧唧的睡不踏实。

范丞丞干脆趴在床边守着他。

可能是因为睡到半夜觉得热，加之发烧捂出了很多汗。林彦俊一条腿从被子里蹬出来压在外面，顺带着翻了个身，结果。

整个屁股露在外面。

………朱正廷你还真是连条内裤都不给他剩啊！

范丞丞觉得自己好像也发烧了，还心跳加速。

 

天蒙蒙亮的时候，林彦俊想起来上厕所。

他发现自己一丝不挂，而范丞丞趴在床边睡着了，头埋在臂弯里。

什么情况？难道要带着一床棉被去上厕所？还是干脆厚脸皮速去速回，反正他还睡着。

真的醉了。怎么总是这么尴尬啊！可是林彦俊又憋的难受，他纠结了一下还是硬着头皮悄悄从床上下来，捂着前面往厕所方向移动。

“要喝水吗？我帮你倒。”范丞丞感受到了床的压力变化，缓缓抬起头。

“……”

“……”

“……你先回去！我给你拿衣服。”

这什么跟什么啦！林彦俊整个人连头毛都不剩的缩回被子里。老天野！

两个人脑海里又全是那天晚上的画面了。

 

范丞丞本来想拿陈立农的衣服给他穿，但是想了一下，还是拿了自己的衣服。

衣服倒没什么，关键内裤怎么办。他看着已经被自己扔进洗衣机里的林彦俊的衬衣和裤子，有点后悔。

“小俊。”

“嗯？”

“我去便利店买点东西。”

“…嗯。”

 

好在小区门口24小时的便利店一直开着门。

范丞丞提了一包吃的和两条内裤出来。

“激烈哦范警官，一大早就来买内裤！”结账的时候小哥还不忘打趣他。“不过…你确定要买这款吗？”

 

林彦俊终于拥有了干净衣物。

谢谢范警官手抖眼花给买的小猪佩奇儿童三角裤，是要让他把两条拼到一起吗？

最后还是穿了他的。

 

这顿早饭吃的也很有意思。

林彦俊低头喝粥玩手机，范丞丞觉得自己作为哥哥，不能让事情这么尴尬的继续发展下去。

“小俊。”

“嗯？”

“……不发烧了吧？”他把手伸过来摸林彦俊的脑门，被林彦俊下意识躲掉了。

“……”

“应该不大烧了，谢谢哥的照顾。”林彦俊疯狂喝粥，他也不知道自己为什么要躲，难不成大清早范丞丞还会掏出手铐再把自己拷起来压住吗。啊啊啊啊怎么回事！

“药按时吃。我跟导演说一下，看今天能不能休息一天，或者先拍别的部分。”

“好。”

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“就那天晚上…”

林彦俊脸又红了。

“没事啦，是我俩作茧自缚。”

“真的很…抱歉。我……哎。”

“反正你喊得也是我哥的名字啦。”林彦俊亲口讲出这句话的时候居然有点难过。

“我…喊了…陈立农？”

“……都过去了。忘了吧忘了吧。大笨蛋。”

“我知道那是你啊。”

“……”

“……不是，我。哎呀。我的意思是，当时脑子不清楚，充血的，知道是你，但是你哥又冒出来。啊——我还不如不解释。”

“不能更乱了。”

“可能是我好久没做了，有点…冲动？我不知道该怎么表达啊，但是进去的时候我确定是你，没有想别人啊，或许后面恍惚了一下，但是喊别人名字真的太不礼貌了。”

“……不礼貌？大笨蛋，这话不能随便说啊，知道是我还进来？”

“我也觉得听起来很像个变态。”

“求你别解释了。我还是离你俩远一点吧。”

“如果是你哥呢？”

“我哥？”

“你哥跟你做的时候喊我名字你会怎么想？”

“……干嘛突然问这个。”

“因为你哥跟我做完的时候，梦里有喊过你。所以我想跟你解释，这种感觉很不好，心很痛。你不要把我当成变态或者对你图谋不轨什么的，药物作祟下的我看清了是你，想进去的也是你，喊错名字的是我。我错了，跟你道歉。”

 

林彦俊再次被范丞丞的坦诚和善良惊到。

这个大笨蛋都是靠揭自己的伤疤安慰别人吗？

就不怕这份好心好意最后落得两败俱伤，三方俱损吗？

 

糟糕。

 

 

【第十三章】

C大的禁毒宣传片拍好了。

校方、警方、以及广大迷妹们都很满意。

除了林彦俊。

范丞丞收到了朱正廷发来的林彦俊表情包截图，差点在案情商讨会上笑出了声。

林彦俊在删除好友朱正廷的边缘来回试探，学长简直就是上天派来坑他的。

朱正廷，迟早有一天，我要把你的素颜生图公诸于世。

 

陈立农这边马上要进行副主任医师的职称答辩了。

“有点紧张。”答辩前一晚，陈立农坐坐在沙发上理清思路，范丞丞在旁边安静玩游戏。陈立农拍了拍他的腿，想要寻求一点范警官的关怀。

“深～呼～吸～”范丞丞退出游戏界面，傻乎乎的表演气沉丹田。

“也不来点实际的。”陈立农笑了一下，顺着他的大腿根摸了上去。

“很实际。”范丞丞按住陈立农的手，反过来握在手里，一遍一遍轻轻捋过他的手背。“孩子，记住这个感觉，愿原力与你同在。”

“屁咧！”陈立农觉得好痒，把手抽了回来。“

“陈医生什么大风大浪没见过，明天一定顺利通过！”范丞丞双手合十笑着给陈立农祈祷。

“借范警官吉言。”陈立农吻了过来。

 

两个人吻着吻着，范丞丞把陈立农压在下面。

“农。”陈立农衣服上面的两颗扣子已经开了，喉结上下攒动。范丞丞俯身舔了舔他喉结附近的青筋，惹得陈立农狠抓沙发。

“很久没做了。”陈立农抬起眼睛看他，眼神里终于又重新燃起了情欲的冲动，只不过兽性有点重，不太甘心被压着。

“算了。”范丞丞从陈立农身上下来。

“又怎么了？”陈立农缓缓坐起来，不知道范警官是什么意思。

范丞丞其实憋了两个字没说出口。他前面已经有反应了，很想进去。可是明天陈立农答辩，又不想害得他坐立不安。

“想什么呢？”

“还是你来吧！”范丞丞在沙发上躺平。想想又觉得不对，翻了个身屁股朝上。“轻一点啊！”

“范警官，您这是要我给打针吗？这么勉强吗？”陈立农觉得哭笑不得。

“我…”范丞丞忍住不坦白。

“好了，你要不想做，我就再忍忍。”陈立农把衣服扣子扣好，打算去洗澡冷静一下。

“不是的。”

“还是…你要在上面？”陈立农也学着范丞丞的样子躺平，一骨碌翻了个身。

“农。”范丞丞心里泛起了沉重的难过。

“嗯？给你一分钟时间考虑，我今天得早点休息。”陈立农伸出手，朝他做了个勾手指的动作。做完自己也觉得有点傻，没忍住笑趴了。

“陈立农。”

“范丞丞？”

“性和爱是可以分开的吗？”

听到这句话，陈立农收起笑容坐起身来。最近他们俩的性事真的没救了，总是不合时宜聊起严肃认真的话题。

“有爱的性才有意义吧。”陈立农想了一会，这样回答他。

范丞丞不知道该怎么接，他答应林彦俊绝对不要告诉陈立农，但是事情已经发生，他就是做不到完全忽略。

“你觉得呢？”陈立农好奇范丞丞为什么这么问。

“你开心的性，我就开心。”范丞丞没有直接提到爱情，但是他确实是这么想的。

“范警官讲话越来越动人了。”陈立农觉得心里很暖，也难免又带着一点亏欠。

“我还是不讲话了。”范丞丞拉起陈立农，抱住他。

“那……嗯？”陈立农挑眉看他。

“做。你在上面。”

 

 

林彦俊作为一个处女座大洁癖居然觉得范丞丞的内裤穿着挺舒服。

这大笨蛋也不知道最近好不好，不敢跟他联系，只能透过朱正廷偶尔听到他的消息。

陈立农的答辩也不晓得顺不顺利。

自从那个宣传片播了之后，林彦俊的知名度越来越高，总有些55667788的人来骚扰他，搞得他最近出门帽子围巾口罩全副武装，上课都不敢不去。

“你在哪？”朱正廷站在教学楼前面放眼望去都没看到林彦俊。

“左边左边，黑帽子。”

“我的天，你快和柱子融为一体了。”朱正廷朝他走过去。

“快走快走，要暴露了！”

“神经！”朱正廷被林彦俊暴力拖走。

 

两个人来到了学校外面的餐厅吃铁板饭。

“学长，我请你吃饭。”林彦俊把菜单乖巧递过去。

“干嘛？昨天谁还威胁我来着的？”朱正廷翻着菜单，偶尔抬眼看一下林彦俊。

“昨天已是过去，当下才是王道。”

“你赶紧把口罩给我摘掉！”朱正廷实在忍不了了，亲自上手扯掉。

“这是脸啊学长！”林彦俊又差点被朱正廷误伤。

“说吧，让我干嘛？”朱正廷点好了饭。

“你说…性和爱是可以分开的吗？”林彦俊换上了一副老学究的表情。

“噗——你最近偷着干嘛啦？”朱正廷换上了一副狗仔的表情。

“就是噢——这个人你明明不爱噢，但是对他的身体比对你爱的人还要敏感。这是怎么回事？”

“技术好咯。”朱正廷喝了口热奶茶。

“没有诶！很痛。”林彦俊意识到自己说漏了嘴。

“技术不好你还念念不忘？那肯定是真爱。”

“……没有，不是。”

“我知道了！你是个抖M！”

“……没那个癖好。”

“那我就不知道了。反正在我这儿，我喜欢的人一定要睡到，但是睡过的人不一定会爱上。所以，是可以分开的吧。”朱正廷的回答很真诚走心了。

“算了。吃饭吧学长。”林彦俊拿起筷子若有所思。

“你就是经验太少了。哈哈哈。”朱正廷又趁机调侃他。

“我只和我爱的人做。”林彦俊说的斩钉截铁。

“噢，那你就等到陈立农回心转意的那天吧，我争取早点把范警官拿下。”

“……我不想再插手我哥了啦。”

“那你先爱上别人啊。”

“我…”

“我的傻瓜俊宝宝。多跟你哥学学。”

“喂！”

“他吻你的话，你会接受吗？”

“……他不会了。”

“你把事情想简单咯。就那天吃火锅的情况来看，他满脸都写着想上你。”

“……没有。”

“没有就没有咯，希望你把持住自己，别让范警官再伤心了。”

林彦俊听完朱正廷的话，也觉得自己很莫名其妙。可是不把内裤还给人家的变态行径是自己做出来的事儿吗？

 

哎。真是难啊。

 

陈立农顺利评上了副主任医师。小玉送了一本全新的《半生缘》给他。

“谢谢你哦。”陈立农接过新版包装的书，拆开看了看，果然纸张比老版的要薄很多。

“陈医生真的不恋爱吗？”小玉鼓起勇气问他。

“看缘分吧。”

“身边人没有缘分吗？”

“身边人都很好。”

“那你看看他们呀！”小玉的脸憋的通红。

“看啊，看不够呢。”陈立农瞥见娇羞脸红就还是会想起林彦俊。

“真的吗？”小玉充满期待又怯生生看着陈立农。

“会想念，但是又不敢放肆想念。”

“陈医生您又在卖关子了。”

“小玉，你才要往外面多看看才是。”陈立农摸了摸她的头，从办公桌里拿出一块小面包递给她。“陈医生心里已经有人咯。”

 

 

“哥，成功了吧？”林彦俊还是给陈立农发了消息确认。

“嗯。从今天起，我就是陈副主任医师啦。”

“手术又要增加了吧。”

“必然只会更忙。”

“恭喜恭喜。”

“圣诞节你可以回家里住，我打算跟丞丞去北海道滑雪。”

林彦俊突然有点失落。

“很好啊，你能请上假。”

“太不容易了。”陈立农补了个林彦俊的表情包过去。

“喂！怎么你也有？”

“哈哈…因为我们都很爱你啊。”发完这句话陈立农觉得不对劲，他赶紧撤回。但是撤回又显得越发此地无银三百两了。

结果。

 

林彦俊只看到很爱你这三个字了。

 

 

当天晚上，林彦俊就做了个复杂又诡异的梦。

陈立农带着范丞丞去滑雪，自己在缆车上看着。陈立农的速度很快，姿势很酷，一下甩开范丞丞很远。林彦俊拿出手机想录一段，但是手机突然黑屏，怎么都打不开了。

他放弃了，把手机装回兜里。当他再次抬起头，陈立农和范丞丞都不见了。缆车开始疯狂摇晃，像突然地震一样，自己叫喊着从空中掉了下来。

幸运的是，他掉进了范丞丞的怀里。范丞丞对他坏笑，把他像滚雪球一样又的滚到陈立农那边。陈立农把他抱上床，温柔吻着他，脱掉他的裤子，然后塞了一个雪球到他嘴里。范丞丞突然冲进来拿枪指着陈立农让他出去，然后自己压在林彦俊身上，把他嘴里只剩一半的雪球拿出来放在后庭摩擦，充当润滑液。林彦俊被范丞丞的分身填满，身体里好凉好凉，是说不上来的感觉。  
陈立农并没有离开，他坐在沙发上看着范丞丞对他激烈的占有，然后走过来再次吻住了他。

说了句：“我们都很爱你。”

 

林彦俊一身冷汗惊醒。

 

“我的妈鸭。”

 

【第十四章】

“学长！咚咚咚！学长！咚咚咚！学长！咚咚咚！”

林彦俊顶着无边的黑眼圈早晨7点就来敲朱正廷的寝室房门。真……风水轮流转。

“谁啊！”里面打算睡懒觉的其他学长发出了震天的嘶吼。

“我找朱正廷，他让我来的。”林彦俊觉没睡够几个小时，脑子倒是转的蛮快的。

“来了！”朱正廷被室友狂轰乱炸赶下了床。他揉着头发打着哈欠开门。

“你作什么妖。”正正咬牙切齿。

“学长我发情了。”

说时迟那时快，屋里本来在呼呼大睡的哥哥们听到这句话全部探出了好奇的脑袋往门口处寻觅。

“关我屁事！”朱正廷非常冷漠的就要把门关上。

“我可以帮你鸭！”一号床的学长幽幽冒出来了一句。“是演戏那个小学弟吗？”

“你给我闭嘴！”朱正廷抓起椅子上的靠垫就朝他扔了过去。“滚滚滚，轮不到你。”

“你跑来找我是几个意思？让我帮你解决啊？”朱正廷找了件外套穿上。“走吧，陪你吃个早饭冷静冷静。”

 

林彦俊喝了两口热牛奶。

“今天零下十五度，你清醒点了没？”朱正廷坐了下来，脖子还缩在大衣里。

“学长，我做了个很可怕的梦，都怪你整天三皮三皮挂在嘴边。”

“怪我？我天天喊也没梦到过好吗，是你自己思想不纯洁。”朱正廷抢过他的热牛奶，又跟老板加了一碗粥两根油条。

“怎么办学长，这是不是病，得吃药啊？”

“吃你个大头鬼。”朱正廷咬了一大口油条。“梦到什么了，有范警官吗？”

“有。”

“有我吗？”

“没有。”

“白眼狼！”朱正廷差点一根油条就敲在他头上。“怎么好事从来都不带我？”

“这是哪门子好事啊。”

“我跟你讲，弗洛伊德在精神分析里有提到过，人的意识分为本我自我和超我，三者一旦失衡就是源于力比多得不到满足，也就是说，你的本我最近很活跃。”

“能说人话吗学长。早晨七点半诶，没睡醒。”

“你还有脸说！”朱正廷气的翻白眼。“你该嗯嗯内个了小伙子。”

“可我梦到了三个人。”

“啧啧啧。”朱正廷又拿起一根油条。“肝火太旺。”

“没有啊！都怪你好不好，要不是你胡乱下药，我怎么会被……”

“进去了对不对！”朱正廷兴奋的放下油条。“我就说我明明看到他屁股动了！”

“你不要再说了！我不想再回忆起来了！”林彦俊捂住耳朵猛摇头。

“完蛋。你怎么不早告诉我。”

“还不是怕你内疚！”林彦俊此刻的眼神绝对能杀死人。

“我想想哦……现在这种情况的话。要不我也试试？”

“绝交吧学长。”

“所以范警官也知道他进去了？”

“不然呢？”

“完蛋。我没睡到，让你睡到了。”

“谁tm要睡啊！”

“这不是好事吗？刚好跟你哥有个对比。”

“……这是两码事，你……哎。这能一样吗！？”

“范警官呢？他怎么说。”

“他……跟我道歉来着的。”

“哇……我果然没看错人。真是个木头。”

“…………”

“你是不是心动了？这么老实的范警官，还贴心、可爱、温柔、善良、器大、活儿好……”

“…………”

“你哥该有危机感咯。”

“没人能取代我哥。”

“你俩真是够了。在一起吧在一起吧，别对我的范警官动心思了，赶紧让你哥放手，两个都想要可还行？”

“他没有。”

学长，你也别撩范丞丞了，让他俩好好的吧。”

“唉不是，你这小兔崽子，是你梦到三个人的哦，怎么现在搞的像我从中作梗？”

“我真的不知道该怎么办。”

“给你介绍个对象吧。”“你还是放不下他啊。”

“……”

“要么…你们三个摊开聊聊吧。”

“这怎么聊？猜拳吗？谁输了谁退出？”

“你还记得我出过一个馊主意吗？”

“你出过的馊主意可以绕地球一圈。”

“一起做吧，看你哥在床上选谁，嘻嘻。”

“……不可以。”

“我吃饱了，回去睡觉了。今晚有重要的事，你不许再来骚扰我。”

“学长。”

“还有别的事？”

“我真的很痛苦。”

“哎……是爱情没错了。”朱正廷裹紧大衣。“老板，再给他来两个包子！”

 

 

陈立农和范丞丞的滑雪之行黄了。

每逢年底，事故就格外多。不知道是病树的路数已尽还是春风前的烧草促生。雪天路滑，天干物燥，坏事都上赶着来了。

陈医生遇到了职业生涯中的第一场医疗事故。

范警官遇到了职业生涯中的第一个绑架案件。

两个人在圣诞节前夕都各自忙的焦头烂额。

 

刚刚评上副主任医师的陈立农被院长亲自喊过去谈话，假如病人家属要走法律程序的话，陈立农的职业生涯或许就此为止。之前的寒窗苦读和手术台上的艰辛付出都将付之东流，搞不好还会碰到牢狱之灾。

 

范丞丞已经两天两夜没合眼了。他们轮着守在被绑人的家里，随时等待绑匪的电话，神经都要错乱了。这家人在本地很有声望，但是目前为止对方还未透露具体条件，因此也没搞清楚是仇绑还是财绑。

 

院方是想保陈立农的，毕竟也是自己辛辛苦苦培养出来的优秀医生。只是现在问题有点棘手，院长让他先回家待几天等通知。

 

陈立农第一次觉得冬天竟然这么冷，家里居然这么冷，寒风真的能刺骨，围墙和窗户都成了摆设。而他的爱人，也无法给自己带来温暖和安慰，彼此都在烦忧里原地踏步甚至倒退。

 

范丞丞和同事蹲在阳台上抽烟。天可真冷啊，一阵阵风吹过来宛若冰锥戳进皮肤，毛孔被捅了好多个洞，血还没来及的流出来就在洞口结上了冰，痛感化作了麻木。

 

陈立农打开了自己的那个大医疗箱。箱子最底下一层放着一个红色绒布小盒子，是他当时偷拿的妈妈的钻戒盒，戒指在妈妈手上戴着，他只不过是想用这个漂亮的盒子装弟弟的乳牙。

 

果然一遇到事，埋藏在内心深处的脆弱真实就容易爆发。

 

林彦俊最近右眼皮跳的很厉害。

他还没理清自己的感觉，还在被感情的问题困扰，并不知道外面的世界正在经历怎样风起云涌的变化。

 

因此那个晚上接到陈立农的电话着急赶回家的时候，他也没想过自己会又一次站在了人生的岔口。

 

林彦俊一进门，陈立农的吻就落了上来。是暴风雨一样深重的怒吻，外套被丢在地上，衬衣的扣子崩的到处都是，像子弹胡乱的射击。裤子也被他踩到了地下，整个人在情迷的状态下就被抱起来扔到了床上。

“阿俊，对不起。”陈立农把手伸进他的发根里轻轻抚摸，怜爱又克制。

“到底怎么回事啊哥。”林彦俊更担心的是陈立农的反常。

“我太贪心了。”陈立农的手顺着林彦俊的脸颊滑下来，在他的胸前停留，吻也顺势停留。

 

“我们……真的要这样吗？”林彦俊很想念陈立农，但是他的理性也还在线，如果这次做了的话，范丞丞和陈立农的感情或许真的就走到了尽头。

 

陈立农缓缓放开了林彦俊，坐在床边。

 

“没事，怪我太不冷静了。”陈立农起身去找烟。

“你们吵架了吗？”屁孩抓起被子，盖住自己赤裸的部分身体。

“没有，是我的问题。”陈立农翻箱倒柜也只找到了烟灰缸里范丞丞抽剩的烟屁股。

 

“大笨蛋呢？又加班？”

“对，挺棘手的案子。”

“喔……我最近期末考试也挺忙的，不过考完就解脱啦，我们可以一起回家过年啦。”

 

“好。回家过年。”

 

“你带着范丞丞一起回家吗。”

 

“嗯，一起。”

 

“公开吧公开吧。”

 

“好，见父母。”

 

“你真的没事吗哥？”林彦俊还是能察觉到怪异。

 

“阿俊，我……”陈立农拿出红色丝绒小盒子放在林彦俊的手里。林彦俊好奇打开，发现竟然是自己的乳牙。

 

“哥……”屁孩的心真的软掉了。

 

陈立农却突然把盒子抢回来扔远了。乳牙掉了出来，不知道摔到了哪里。

林彦俊呆呆望着陈立农，一切都来的太快。

陈立农并没有解释，目光火辣辣的，不由分说就又把他压在床上，狠狠扯掉身上的内裤，滚烫的硬物对准了他的后庭。

 

“你们……也做了吗？”陈立农的声音带着崩溃的颤抖。

 

痛感和满足感瞬间一起朝林彦俊袭来。这份进入是林彦俊想又不敢想的情欲。陈立农再也没有像第一次那样的温柔，而是带着一种暴虐的仪式感，急促又冲动。

 

林彦俊的身体和意识完全被带走，他睁开眼看着掉在远处的丝绒布盒，觉得自己此刻就像一个被遗弃的提线木偶，任人宰割。

 

直到陈立农的眼泪悄然落在他的背上，林彦俊才突然想起来自己今天穿着是那条洗干净的范丞丞的内裤。

 

 

范丞丞的刚烟抽了一半，绑匪的电话就来了。

通讯组迅速确定了对方的具体位置，他带着几个队友就即刻出发了。

 

愁云密布，子弹上膛。

 

 

【第十五章】

三年前。

陈立农从来没有参加过病人的葬礼，他不知道其他医生有没有这种习惯，在急救中心的第一年，他还没有对生离死别形成一种冷漠又无奈的习以为常。

范丞丞那天一身警服，从安排流程到协调亲友全都亲历亲为。陈立农举着一把很大很重的黑伞从医院走到殡仪馆，裤脚全湿了，皮鞋吧哒吧哒敲打着沥青马路的坚硬，整个城市的下水道里都流淌着晚秋大雨的阴冷无尽。

原来这个小警察长这样。陈立农在急救待着的时候很少看见病人睁开眼睛的美好笑脸。

范丞丞看见陈立农进来，走上前帮他把伞收好。

“节哀。”陈立农也不知道说什么，只讲出这两个特别官方的字。

“谢谢您来。”范丞丞是发自内心的感激。

葬礼上的人他一个都不认识。陈立农沿着花圈一个一个看过去，走到小郑的妻子身边，从兜里掏出了准备好的一点慰问金。

 

后来这些钱被范丞丞一分不剩还了回来。

 

 

范丞丞让大家都别轻举妄动，听他的命令。

这次绑架的性质基本已经能确定是仇绑了，因此人质的危险系数在百分之九十以上。歹毒普遍情绪激动心狠手辣做好了玉石俱焚的准备，处理起来非常棘手。

范警官在执行任务的去程破天荒的给陈立农发了一条消息。

陈立农从林彦俊的身体里褪出来，抱着弟弟失神了很久。两个人都在一种接近放空的状态。

“阿俊。”陈立农拉他去洗澡。“我是不是太暴力了。”

“哥，是误会。”林彦俊想解释，但真的不知道该怎么解释，来龙去脉情感变化都太复杂了。

“是我的问题。”

陈立农帮他放热水。

 

范丞丞手机没电了。

 

陈立农第一次帮林彦俊洗澡。或者是说两个人第一次一起泡澡。不知道哪来的巧思小情趣，他找了个充气小鸭子丢进了浴缸。

“我成年了，哥。”

“在我这儿永远是弟弟。”

“这话有歧义。”林彦俊抓着小鸭子在水里游。

“我是不是必须做选择了。总归要伤害一个人。”

“伤害我吧哥。”林彦俊把鸭子推到他那边。

“什么意思？”

“你要是心里只能装下一个人，就把大笨蛋塞满。你要是能装下我，我可以给你睡，偷偷的，别让他知道。”

“……你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“一边恋爱，一边偷情。”陈立农一拳砸进水里。“这是什么让我里外不是人的鬼剧情啊。”

“但是事情已经这样了。”

“一个人会同时爱上两个人吗？”

“以前我觉得不会。”

“你还是爱我的对吗。那你有喜欢范丞丞吗？”

“不足以到达爱的那种喜欢吧。”

“他值得爱，至少比我值得爱。”

“死胡同。”

陈立农又忍不住吻上林彦俊因苦恼而下垂的眼眸。

 

林彦俊的脑袋上被揉出了好多洗发香波的泡泡。一个特别调皮的直接落到了他的鼻尖上。陈立农一边帮他冲洗身体一边用自己的鼻尖蹭掉泡沫，还伴着蜻蜓点水一跳一跳的吻接连降落。

 

两个人从浴室里出来，陈立农才看到了范丞丞发来的消息。

 

“陪我去看看小郑吧。”

 

陈立农之前没见过弹痕。

据说这一枪是范丞丞帮别人挡的。他走在队伍的最前面。那个被他拉到身后的小警察当场僵住，吓得眼泪直接掉下来。

陈立农所有稳定了的情绪全部在范丞丞腰间的弹痕里分崩离析。

 

“陈医生？”一个新来的小护士站在他身后。“你认识他吗？听说这位警官都可以办咱们医院的vip了，三天两头进来。”

 

“手术都结束三个小时了，还没有醒过来吗？”陈立农的小臂拄着病床旁边的桌子，血管因为太用力爆了起来。

 

“张主任说手术蛮成功的啊，您不是也破例围观了吗？”

 

林彦俊在病房外面踌躇。他手中的透明袋里装着从范丞丞身体里取出的子弹。

 

三个人到底要怎么办。

 

陈立农在范丞丞病房里守了一夜。跟林彦俊谈完之后的那晚，他想了好久好久，心里的天平像地震一样，几次都差点碎掉。

林彦俊趁天一亮就爬到床底下找他的乳牙。但是找了半天都找不到。陈立农把他从地上捞起来放在床上，抱着从头亲到脚，答应他自己一定会找出来的。

 

然而现在想想，他又有点庆幸草稿箱里“分手”两个字没发出去。可是不发出去，又不知道什么时候才能发出去。或者，还能不能发出去。

 

“农。”范丞丞睁开眼看见守在身边的陈立农，呲牙裂嘴的笑了。麻药劲儿过了，这会一定很痛。

 

你终于醒了。太好了。

 

林彦俊给两个哥哥提了早餐来。

“大笨蛋。”他给范丞丞喂粥，忍不住又凶他。

“让小俊担心啦。”

“不想跟你讲话，你赶紧吃。”

“很烫诶。”

“那就饿着吧，都给我哥留着。”

“话说，你哥去哪了？”

“被院长叫过去了。”

“希望能有好消息。他是很好很好的医生。”

“你也是很好很好的警察。”

“嘿嘿。你是很好很好的屁孩。”

“白痴，我是校草小俊。”

 

陈立农黑着脸走了进来。

大笨蛋和屁孩面面相觑，谁也不敢开口问。

范丞丞干脆翻了个身装昏。

怎么这场景如此眼熟？林彦俊后悔把这耍赖皮的招数教给他了。

“范丞丞。”陈立农喊了他的大名。

“嗯…？”还装。

“这一年得你养我了。我被fire了。”

“啊？”两个人都瞪大了眼睛。

“不全是我的责任。但是我得背这个锅。停职喝一年西北风，明年再回来上班。听懂了吗？”

“……哈哈哈哈你也有今天吗陈立农。”范丞丞笑的伤口要裂开。

“你赶紧给我恢复好滚回去领工资上班。”

林彦俊异常识趣的赶紧把包子递给陈立农。

“这包子多少钱？”

您的省吃俭用陈立农于今日正式上线。

 

 

趁林彦俊期末考试结束，范丞丞能动弹了。三个人一起来到墓园。

“怎么…好像很久没人来看过他了。”

小郑的墓碑很脏，全是尘土。范丞丞找了把公用的苕帚和拖把，陈立农赶紧接过来，林彦俊去提了一桶水。

“大笨蛋你就别动了。”林彦俊让范丞丞找个地儿坐着等，又把围巾给他往上拉了拉。

“他妻子已经改嫁啦，父母在农村，所以几乎没什么人来看他。”

“你别内疚了。”陈立农收拾完，去水池那边洗了手过来。“我们可以每年都来看他。”

“偶尔过来就好了，毕竟小俊很吵。”

“喂，半身不遂大笨蛋你好好讲话。”

“怎么又半身不遂了？”

“男人啊，腰不好，你说是不是半身不遂。”

“你……”

“你们俩安静一点，这是墓地。”

 

开车回去的路上，陈立农突然哼起了歌。

“你一个大龄失业青年高兴什么啊。”范丞丞作为家里的顶梁柱现在讲话底气很足。

“没什么。觉得一身轻松。北海道之行还是可以安排上了。不过你动不了，我带阿俊去吧。”

“怎么回事！不带大英雄去吗？”

“我举双手同意。”

“不行，不许去，我全网通缉你们。啊——”

范丞丞突然捂住心脏，又装昏过去。

 

好吧。

爱啊，性啊，都不如你健康平安啊。

 

【第十六章】

陈立农今年过年没有回家，他陪范丞丞留在C市，主要还是为了照顾他。

两个哥哥送林彦俊去机场的时候，朱正廷也非要跟过来。

“你千万别乱讲话。”坐在车上的时候，屁孩儿的手架在学长脖子上，分分钟欲扼住命运的咽喉。

陈立农看到朱正廷来觉得很奇怪，两个人不是分手了吗？为什么感觉还蛮亲密的。

“陈医生最近气色蛮好的呀。”朱正廷一开口，范丞丞和林彦俊不约而同后背发凉。

“是哦，连着睡了一周的懒觉，神清气爽。不用上班真好。”

“我跟俊宝宝打算复合。”朱正廷盯着陈立农的表情看的很仔细。林彦俊把手上的力度收紧，狠狠瞪着他。

陈立农眉头一皱，这个小伙子果然没在省油灯的。范丞丞从反光镜里看着他俩，一脸的不可思议。

“没有，哥，学长最近跳舞摔到脑子了，失忆了，以为我们还没分手，我们早就分手了对吧，呵呵呵呵，对吧。”这次换林彦俊抱着朱正廷的脑袋狂敲。

“你俩打算什么时候结婚？”朱正廷艰难探出头颅，冷不丁又冒出来这么一句。

“你看他呵呵呵呵呵，果然在说胡话对吧。”林彦俊快被他逼疯了。

“恐怕在这边没办法结婚吧。”陈立农尴尬的笑了笑。

“小朱同志还是多关心一下自己吧。”范丞丞转过头来看着他。“哥哥们的事情自己会解决的。”

“那希望你们能尽快解决哦。”朱正廷说这话的时候却看向了陈立农。

 

林彦俊也没带什么行李。准备进安检前，朱正廷把他拉到一边说了好一会悄悄话。

 

从范警官多年的断案经验来看，林彦俊的表情变化非常丰富，貌似是听到了什么不得了的事情。

 

回去的路上，朱正廷果然开始了。

“陈医生，明人不说暗话，我看上的是范警官。”

范丞丞倒吸一口凉气。有意思了，在陈立农近30年的人生里，还没遭到过如此挑衅。

“你说什么？我没听错吧？”陈立农此刻很想把车停下来好好跟这个小伙子聊一聊。先撩林彦俊又撩范丞丞？当我陈立农吃素的吗？

“你没听错。这话我是说给范警官听得，你也别替他做决定，让他自己好好想想。”

此刻，范丞丞双手合十正在试图神隐或遁地。

没有打开车门把朱正廷扔在半路是陈立农最大的客气。

 

 

一下飞机，林彦俊就赶紧给朱正廷发微信。

“你说了没？你真说了？你不会真说了吧？”林彦俊也不知道自己这一串串字打的是森么东西。

“说了。”

“完蛋惹。”

“好着呢。你安心过年吧。”

“我能安心过年才怪了！！！！！”林彦俊此刻的心情只能用破罐破摔来形容。

“早点摊牌做决定对谁都好。”

学长真的是一个还未被爱情冲昏头脑的明白人啊。

 

 

于是，范丞丞硬着头皮把那件事告诉了陈立农。但是范警官这次没有那么傻的直接，还是隐藏了一些重要的细节。

“天呐。现在小孩都这么开放？”陈立农忍不住拿起桌上的瓜子是怎么回事。

“可不是呢！吓到我了诶！白白净净的小伙子说扑倒就扑倒，还好我训练有素，马上把他制服。”

“这么说，俊也被蒙在鼓里？”

“可不是呢！差点被大灰狼骗了感情，嘤嘤嘤。还好及时发现。”

“喔。那你不跟我说。”陈立农话锋一转，又是暗藏杀机。

“怎么跟你说？化险为夷，多一事不如少一事，我也没答应啊。”范警官如履薄冰。

 

陈立农没有讲话。他放下手里的瓜子和糖，静静看着范丞丞的脸，视线忍不住往下又看着他的腰，黑色护腰绑在衬衣外面，好在是冬天 ，不会闷热，只会温暖。

“怎么了？”换范丞丞问他了。

“有一件事我想了很久很久。”

“……你说。”范丞丞从下午就开始的不好预感终于又浮现出来。

“爱情是容不下三个人的吧。”陈立农低着头。

“……容不下。至少在我心里容不下。”

“心脏就那一小块地方，真的很难分，不可能平均分的对吧。”陈立农还是低着头，不知道这话是自言自语还是说给范丞丞听。

“……我大概明白了。”范丞丞扶着腰，伤口突然发痛。

“想等你康复了再说的。”

“陈立农，为了爱情奋不顾身的人，小俊、正正、你、我，我们都是。”

“我有努力过。”

“你别跟我说分手啊。”

“但是我好像还是更爱他。”

“陈立农，我很傲娇的，你要是说了分手，我现在马上收拾行李就回警局咯。你再也见不到我咯。”范丞丞的眼泪还是流了下来。

“我很难过。”

“别提分手怎么都好说。陈立农，太残忍了，不要这么残忍。我们三个一直装傻这样走下去吧，什么公平不公平，平均不平均，等到分不过来再说吧，我求你了。”范丞丞很久没有这样哭过了，他好像把这几年的伤痛都发泄了出来。

“我心已经偏了，不能再伤害任何一个人。”陈立农想抱他，但是不能抱。

 

“我们都努力去救这段感情了。”范丞丞沉默了好久，他尝试慢慢冷静。

“分手吧。”

“陈立农，一分钟之内还可以撤回。”

“对不起。”

“45秒。”

“……房子先留给你住。”

“20秒。”

“……对不起。”

“10秒。”

“……”

“5秒。”

“……”

“分手吧陈立农。”

 

 

四年后。

那是一个烈日炎炎的六月。

C大万千少男少女真情实感在哭泣。我们的校草小俊毕业了。

朱正廷作为优秀毕业生被校方邀请回来发言，他已经是刚刚出道半年就人气很旺的大明星了。

 

“俊宝宝，典礼结束后来找我呀。”学长让助理把毕业礼物和话语同时带到。林彦俊突然被一米八几的陌生大汉叫作俊宝宝着实很尴尬。

 

范丞丞和陈立农都来了，他们坐在礼堂最后一排的两端。

 

分手后的四年里面，一开始，痛苦犹如藤蔓侵袭生长在肉里，陈立农也并没有立即和林彦俊在一起。三个人分开了一段时间冷静。

后来吧，当你习惯这个人不在身边了之后，好像一切又如同从来没有发生过。

朱正廷来找范丞丞的时候，他们有认真聊过爱情这件事。那天晚上夜色很好，学长拉住警官的手在他耳边先唱着歌，然后就着浪漫的余温亲吻，最后在房间里脱掉他的外套，用实际行动让他感受了毫无压力的性。

但这是爱情吗？好像一切也如同从来没有发生过。两个人后来还是没有能走很久。

 

陈立农靠着窗户坐。刺眼的阳光冲破云层打在他身上，把影子照的很明显。

范丞丞看到校长给林彦俊拨好了穗，站起身来打算先走。关门的时候看到了陈立农的影子，他突然很想走过去，踩住他的影子。

 

问一声好，说一句再见。

 

陈立农跟着林彦俊来到朱正廷的保姆车里面。

“诶？我有邀请陈医生吗？”朱正廷嘴上说着不乐意，却还是给陈立农拿了一罐冰饮料。

“我们是一个人。”陈立农帮林彦俊把学士帽摘掉，又理了理他因出汗粘在额头上的几簇刘海。

“好请喂狗。”

“哈？”俊宝宝全程心心眼看着哥哥，完全没在意学长。“什么意思？”

“好心好意请你们吃饭没想到被喂饱了狗粮。”朱正廷翘着脚叹气。

“学长好幼稚哦。”

“哎。想吃什么，我未来的大律师？”

“想叫大明星来家里吃饭。”陈立农替林彦俊回答。

“想去来着。但是晚上还得赶飞机。我们今天先吃个快的，下一次我再登门拜访好了。”

“唔…那…麦当劳吧。”林彦俊话音还未落，陈立农就又替他说了。“我猜阿俊馋麦辣鸡翅了。”

 

 

这四年当中，除了毕业典礼的秘密到访之外，林彦俊只见过范丞丞一次，是他来学校还陈立农家的钥匙给他。

“对不起。我还是伤你的心了。”林彦俊不知道该说什么，一上来就直截了当的表示愧疚。

“别点歌给我了噢，那个傻节目不想再听了。”

“可以请你吃个食堂吗？”

“想吃必胜客那个榴莲披萨套餐。”

“早就下架了吧？”

“好吧。反正当时我点了外卖也没吃到。”

“那就先欠着吧。大笨蛋，我永远记得。”

 

 

THE END


End file.
